


Santa Baby - Darcyland Christmas Challenge - Day 1

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Darcyland Christmas Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland (Marvel), Darcyland Christmas Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: A meeting in the labs...





	Santa Baby - Darcyland Christmas Challenge - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I'm concerned, there is only ONE version of this song and it is done by the marvelous Eartha Kitt. 
> 
> [Santa Baby](https://youtu.be/3cmirV5NYBk)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ezps0M1)

Christmas music poured out of the speakers as Darcy worked, her hips swaying as she stood beside the table and organized her filing. She loved this time of year - the music, the food, and she might actually have a white Christmas for once in her life. The idea of seeing snow on Christmas made her all kinds of giddy; back in her hometown, she might get rain or ice if she were lucky, but not snow. Plus she could see it from the comfort of the Tower - with an electric fireplace, hot chocolate, and her fuzzy socks.

“Darcy.”

A calm voice speaking her name drew her attention and she tossed a grin over her shoulder. “Hey, Phil, how’s it going?” They’d finally advanced to first names around Halloween. It had only taken _months_ to get him to that point. “Ready for Christmas?”

“For the most part.”

Eyebrows lifting, she paused in her work to face him. “And here I was, expecting a yes.” She leaned back against the table. “You strike me as the sort that has your cards mailed on Thanksgiving weekend and all your shopping done by December 1st.”

“Perhaps.” Amusement flickered in his eyes just before he gave her a quick once over. “You certainly look ready.”

“What, you don’t like my Christmas pj’s?” 

“They’re . . . you.”

“Damn straight.” She grinned down at the top with it’s decorative lettering spelling out ‘Dear Santa, define good’ across the black material. Red pajama bottoms covered with dancing Snoopys finished her ensemble. Turning that grin back up to her guest, she spread her hands. “I’m a happy Christmas person.”

“So I see.”

Then he tilted his head as the song changed. Interest gleamed in his faded blue eyes.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me_   
_Been an awful good girl, Santa baby_   
_And hurry down the chimney tonight_

“You’ve got the Eartha Kitt version.”

“Like any other version counts?” Darcy huffed. “This one’s got style, all seductive and tongue-in-cheek at the same time.” Pushing away from the table, she began to sway with the music, giving him a cheeky grin as she did a little sashay. She sang along with the words as she did her best to keep the dancing from going over the top. Not easy with this song - it practically invited people to play with it.

_Think of all the fun I've missed_   
_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_   
_Next year I could be just as good_   
_If you'll check off my Christmas list_

While most people considered her daring, Darcy thought they got too sidetracked by her brash attitude and overprotective mother hen nature. Sure, she’d go toe-to-toe with anyone who tried to put down her best friend and she’d even faced down Nick Fury when it came to the care and well-being of her scientists and superheroes, but for herself? Not so much.

And nothing reflected that more than her actions - and reactions - to this man.

Darcy didn’t do May-December romances. They just weren’t her thing . . . or so she thought until she got to know a stoic, suited agent as she pestered him for her stolen iPod. He’d pushed all of her buttons. Taking care of the people she loved, handling her humor, and being a badass ninja under that staid exterior. Not that she’d ever tried more than a simple flirting comment or two. Something about his collected behavior held her back. 

But this song always made her feel playful...

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_   
_With some decorations bought at Tiffany_   
_I really do believe in you_   
_Let's see if you believe in me_

...and something about his reaction gave her a jolt of recklessness as his eyes zeroed in on her.

Dancing towards Phil, she walked him backwards until she could push him into a chair. He went along with her, not resisting her directions and she patted his cheek before pulling away to continue the song. She probably looked a little ridiculous doing a private dance in her pajamas, but he didn’t seem to find it too silly. So she let herself go with the flow. 

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_   
_I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby_   
_And hurry down the chimney tonight_   
_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

Darcy walked her fingers up his chest before tapping one on the tip of his nose. “Hurry,” she finished in a breathy tone to match the original singer. “Tonight.” Her smile started to spread until she took in the look in his eyes. A buried heat in that gaze stole her breath. “Ah...I…”

“Maybe we can work on that plan of yours,” Phil noted, his hands coming up to settle on her hips. 

“Plan?” 

Did she have a plan? All of the thoughts in her head went floating off somewhere else as she put her hands on his shoulders, their eyes still locked. If she’d have listed the men of her life in order of most to least likely to make a move on her . . . well, he wouldn’t have been last, but he’d have been in the bottom half. Sparks began to build up in that buried heat, proving she needed to work on her observation skills.

“For being good.” His grip tightened and he pulled her forward until she straddled his lap. “I’m sure I can help you with that.”

Surprise faded as warmth pooled in her belly and began to spiral outwards. Darcy leaned forward, her hands slipping up to curl around his neck. “Oh really?” she all but purred, her tone filling with wicked mischief. “And what if I wanna be naughty?” 

Warm fingers touched her skin, smoothing across the skin at her waistband. “That would call for punishment, don’t you think?”

Now didn’t that flip her system up to full boil? “Maybe you better show me.”

“I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fade to black.... XD


End file.
